A Shinobi Shows No Emotion
by Obligations
Summary: She knew a shinobi does not show emotions, but yet she was weeping. KakaSaku, slight SasuSaku. Short, hazy and flammable.


Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto.

Note: I've rated this fic T but I might have to raise the rating. There are some more intimate moments. You have been warned.

* * *

The hillside was quiet, not a sound to be heard. The warm Konoha breeze flew through the pink locks, lifting the silky strands from the figure's perfect shoulders. The tear stained face buried deep in the slightly tanned arms. The Konoha headband lay beside the crouched figure.

When the figure finally lifted her head up, her jaded eyes were glazed with tears she tried so hard to restrain.

_A shinobi must never cry. _

But how was that to stop a human from feeling the emotions innate to them. After loss, grief was natural, hidden or not. She bit her bottom lips silently cursing herself. She had gain so much control over her emotion, just to lose it all. She needn't to be a kunoichi, but she chose so to be with the dark haired Uchiha.

The thought of Sasuke made her cry harder. Tears spilt out of her eyes leaving trails where they had once been. He had given his free will to Orochimaru in favor of power. He had walked away with a simple_ thank you_ when the confessions of love spurted from her twelve year old lips. Yet, she could never forget him, never stop loving him. Then the news of his death arrived a year ago. Those words would never leave her memories.

_They found Sasuke's dead body at the border of Sound._

She shook her head in frustration. Why did she care so much? Wouldn't it be so much easier if she just did not care? She asked herself that over and over again since Kakashi left. The mention of his name brought back so much emotions she thought she will never feel again. She almost smiled at the thought.

Her relationship with her old sensei had become more than just student and teacher. For a lack of a better term, more intimate. She never thought she would be the one to instigate this kind of relationship between them, but she couldn't let another man she loved go by without any feelings towards her. If Kakashi felt uncomfortable about this, he didn't let on. Then, two months ago, she kissed him.

It wasn't just a peck either. She had pressed her parted lips to his as he pulled her in a close embrace. The warmth of his tongue swept among hers. Her body and mouth responded heatedly. Never in a million years would she have guessed Hatake Kakashi was such a talented kisser.

As memories flooded her mind, she absent-mindedly ran her fingers along her parted lips. How long has it been since she saw him? More than a month at the very least. Not since he was sent on that damned mission.

The mission was designated to be a week long but the squad that was sent out hadn't returned after a month had past. The Hokage had presumed that they were dead. But who could believe that Konoha's top elites were dead? After all the squad had Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma, Hyuuga Neji and Mitarashi Anko. If anyone was to go down it was the enemies.

She knew that her last statement was to comfort herself. She gently pushed a stray lock of her pastel pink hair out of her sightline. Why hadn't she begged Kakashi to stay? She was now powerless to stop anything that happened to him.

_I feel so helpless. I feel so useless. I should have grasped the opportunity to stop him. It's all my fault._

Her tears broke free of her restraint. She didn't want to hide them anymore; it was taking too much energy. Her head fell onto her knees leaving a curtain of pink hair in its wake. Her sobs became muffled as she heard a familiar voice she never thought she would hear again.

"A shinobi must never cry," said the tall, silver haired figure while staring at her with mismatched eyes, "Sakura."

Sakura turned around to see the silver haired man in front of her. She smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: Haha! I've finally gotten this posted. Whew! I thought this was crappy fic myself. You may think otherwise (cough- which I doubt-cough). I wrote this a year or so ago. Anyways, leave a flame, a review or whatever. Cha! Don't worry, I'm still working on my other fic. 


End file.
